The 4 halflings and the human
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Ok so this is a MBAV Fan FIc and Twilight because the Vampired are half like MBAV Vampired and half like Twilight Vampires so enjoy!


Part 1

Christina pov

I walked up to the house ware I baby-sit 4 teens Chase Adam Bree and Kimberly Glen I took out my key their parents gave me and opened the door the first to appear was the oldest Adam he's 16 has black hair and brown eyes then Bree the 2 oldest who is 15 and ½ she has Brown hair and brown eyes she is the duplicate of my well almost we have the same hair and eyes the Chase the 3 oldest or 2 youngest he's my age 14 and ½ he's the duplicate of me same shin same hair color same eyes that change from brown when were wearing dark colors and then green when were wearing light colors then Kim or Kimberly who is 14 and has one thing different from the others she had Blond hair and brown eyes "Hey." Says Bree walking up to me and giving me a hug "Hey Bree." I say "Hi Adam." I say and fist pump him I then hug Chase and hug Kim "Your parents home?" I ask they nod "Come on." Says Chase he grabs my hand (Like usual.) and pulls me to the living room ware I see his mum and dad (Yes I said Mum I'm half British) "Hello Tasha and Donald." I say "Hello Christina." Says Tasha she's middle aged with black hair and black eyes Donald is about 2 years older then her with black hair and brown eyes "So is their anything I need to do today?" I ask Donald nods "Were going out to dinner and we need you to watch the kids." I nod "Ok Chase good by." Tasha says giving her son a hug and then leaving Donald fallowing Bree Adam and Kim walk in "So what do you want to do?' I ask, "Oh can we watch an r rated movie?" asks Kim "Ok as long as your parents don't find out." I say that was my deal if were going to watch an r rated movie their parents can't find out they all nod and I take a movie out of my back pack and hand it to Kim she smiles I took out Psycho she puts it in the DVD player and sits down in front of the T.V. and we watch it to the end most of the time I was hiding I Chases chest he never minds I did the same during terminator 123and 4 when it was all over Bree had fainted Adam was behind the chair and Kim had fallen asleep Chase just sat their he was the bravest of the 4 he always protected me like I was one of his siblings he protected all of us I knew he would do anything to make shur we stay safe even risk his own life when I first met him he had a few fears but now he has none he stops his fears by facing them "So what now?" I ask "Vampires!" yells Adam Bree woke up so did Kim and they immediately got up Chase and I two we walk over to the window out side were 3-4 people one girl the rest boys "Chase Kim Adam can I talk to you real quick?" asks Bree they nod and walk off Chase giving my a be brave look before leaving

Chase pov

We walk to the dinning room "Why are they here?" asks Bree "Ya they already know were half not full." Says Kim "They must think we told Chris." I say we give each other worried looks we had left her alone and the vampires can fly then there was a crash we all run up stairs to find the 4 people going at Chris "Hey leave her alone." I yell then they turn "Leave." Says the girl whose name I forget "No we haven't told her." Adam says Chris looked confused I walk over to her and grabbed her arm "Leave fledgling she must turn or die." Says the girl in her normal small voice "What dose she mean?" asks Chris. "So you haven't told her still she's heard to much turn her or we will." She says I turn to her and turn back "No." I say they all look surprised "Well then I guess we will have to do it." She says she nods at the men and their fangs drop (This is part Twilight and part MBAV) then they run at me but I punch both in the mouth when I look at my hand it's slowly healing since they both scratched me then the girl comes at me but I do the same "in 1 year we will be back Glens if she hasn't turned we'll do it this time with no problems." She says and they all run off "Chase what's going on?" she asks, "Their vampires and they want to kill you or turn you." I say I see a few scratches on her arms "What did they do?" I ask then I see glass all over the floor "What are we going to tell mom and Dad?" I ask, "I don't know what will you tell mom and dad?" we all turn to see Tasha and Donald "Mom Dad." I say, "What happened?" asks Tasha "I don't know but I think this is bad." Says Chris "Mom Dad the council came they think we told Chris now we have till they come back in one year to turn her or they will." "Ok Christina come with me." Says Donald "Dad your not going to bite her?" I ask, "What do you want them to do it." He says "No but I don't want her to be like us." I say, "Ok you know I am still here and still have no idea what's happening." Says Chris "Ok you want to know our parents are vampires before my dad turned our mom she had Adam Chase and I but she had problems with Kim so he turned her at the last second and we are all half vampires well fledglings not full we don't become real till we drink human." Says Bree Chris looked about ready to faint but she keep on strong "Why haven't you guys?" she asks "Well we all think putting out mouths on other people's necks are grosses." She says "We said you can bite the rist." Says Tasha "Ya but it's mean that they have to turn for us and I don't want that." Says Bree "It's ok Bree you'll just have to drink the substitute." "What substitute?" asks Chris "My Grate grandfather Benny's grandmother maid a blood substitute that was used on Benny's friend Sarah who is a vampire before she died she passed down the recipe to Benny who passed it down to his daughter my mother who passed it down to me." Says Tasha she nods "But still this is a lot to process." Says Chris "Come I'll take you home." I say she nods she grabs her stuff and shoves it in her backpack then we start to walk not talking when we get there we walk to the door "Thanks." She says "No problem remember if you need me just call." I say she nods takes a moment then walks inside

That night no ones pov

Christina walked to her window and just went to her knees and laid her arms and head on the window pain else ware Chase sat on a tree branch next to his bedroom window.

The end! Of Part 1!


End file.
